


Skip Beat: A New Family

by Shea777



Series: I Am Trying My Hand At This! [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Shea777
Summary: Adopted from Rachel Shepherd Writer over @ ff.netKyoko learns how Ren/Kuon feels about her. And Meets his family. What happens when Lory figures out who her father is? Will she find a new family? Will they except her?





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

    Julie was flipping through the daily mail. She and her husband Kuu, were hardly ever home in time to get the mail. However, today had been their last day of work before a three month long sabbatical. And as such they had both gotten off work earlier than normal. Bills, Junk Mail _“Yuck!”_ , fan mail, job offers, more bills, more fan mail... suddenly she stopped. There in her hands was an envelope, in her beloved son’s careful and neat handwriting. She looked in the top left hand corner, sure enough, there it was a return address: From The Office Of The President Of LME. Julie gasped! After six months her son had made contact again. She had never dreamed that she would her from her son again this soon!

    **_“Kuu, you need to come to the frontroom right now!”_** Julie yelled into the kitchen. She sat down on the couch. Kuu came rushing in. He always came when she called.

_“_ ** _What is it, my love?”_** he asked

**_“It is a letter for us, darling, it’s from Kuon._ ** _”_ she replied gently. Kuu sat down, he was overjoyed that his beloved son had made contact after so long. Together they gently opened the long awaited letter.

    **_“ To My Dearest Father and My Beloved Mother,_ **

**_I am deeply sorry that it has taken me this long to make further contact with you. In a couple of weeks I will speak to the young woman I am in love with. And I will tell her the whole truth of my past. Whether or not I will be able to enter into a relationship with her is unknown. I would very much like to see the both of you, if you are able to come to Japan. Please make contact through the President, he knows how to reach me. I love you both very much. I hope to see you soon. With love from your son,_ **

**_Koun”_ **

Julie took a deep breath, Kuu just sat there. Then Julie turned to look at her husband. He smiled,

**_“Go, pack our bags. I will make all the arrangements,”_** he said.

Julie leaned over and kissed him, then she flew up the stairs to pack. Kuu smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to make the necessary calls.

President Takarada Lory was sitting in his office, as the golden rays of the sun spilled in from the windows. **_“What a beautiful day to spread the love.”_ ** He thought. Suddenly his private cell phone rang. As he looked at the screen he smiled.

**_“Hello Kuu, what’s up? How are you doing at spreading love throughout the world?”_**  He asked

A voice filled with emotion came across his phone. He could even hear the tears that were about to fall.

**_“Boss, he set us a letter and asked us to come over to Japan. He wants to see us. We will be on the next flight out, we will be there late tonight! Oh, I can hardly wait to see my son again. Julie is packing our bags as we speak. We should get in around  8:00 p.m. Please call him and let him know,”_**  Kuu said

The president smiled to himself. So Ren was finally ready to see his parents.

**_“Oh, and one more thing. He said something about telling the girl he loves everything. Do you know who she is and what that may infer?”_ ** Kuu asked

At this Lory blanched. So Ren was finally going to tell Kyoko everything, this was unexpected.

**_“Well Kuu, I am not sure it’s my place to say. It is after all his girl. I will also have Kyoko here tonight to care for you and Julie during your stay.”_ ** With that he hung up and called Ren’s cell.

**_“_ ** _It’s me, they are flying in tonight….”_** **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kyoko was sitting in a chair studying her script, on the set of the show she was currently working on, BoxR, when suddenly a group of girls and women who worked on the set or were on the show, let out a squeal. Her head popped up and she looked over towards the sound. Her eyes widened as Tesuruga Ren and his manager Yukihito Yashiro walked on the set. Kyoko tilted her head to the side, Why would Tesuruga-san be on her set?  Yukihito Yashiro did what he always did, he became Ren’s shield from all the crazy fans that were on the set, as Ren made his way over to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled to herself, this was a first, Tesuruga-san never visited her on set. All of the girls and women started to rush over to her friend, but Yukihito sent them a withering glare and they all took a step back.  _ “I wonder why Ren is here?”  _  she thought.

Ren’s long legs and quick steps brought him to her in less than two minutes. With a perimeter of at least ten feet, Ren leaned in close and spoke softly to Kyoko:  **_“Mogami-san, I really need to talk with you, in private. Would you mind coming by my apartment this evening around 8:00?”_ ** Kyoko blanched! Only once had Ren asked her to come over! Every other time she had been to his apartment, it had been because she needed his help, Yashiro had been sick and she had taken over his job as Ren’s manager, or she was cooking for him! Kyoko smiled.  **_“Yes of course Tesuruga-simpi, I will be there.”_ **

Ren smiled. They maintained formalities when they were with a large number of people, but when they were with friends or alone they behaved as the close friends that they were, this was a new development in and of itself. Ren had only recently returned from his brief trip after returning from Guam. After her mother had shown up, Ren had asked her to call him by name, seeing as how they had grown close after the whole Heel siblings fiasco. Ren rose to his feet and walked off the set.

Ren paced back and forth, criss crossing his apartment. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:50 p.m.  _ “Darnit! Time is crawling by! When will she get here?? I really need to talk with her!” _ he thought. Ren had never be so nervous in his entire life. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ren smiled, with relief. As was her habit she was early. he walked to the door and opened it.  **_“Hello Kyoko-chan, how are you this evening?”_ **  he asked as she stepped into his apartment. 

**_“ I am well, thank you for asking Ren-sama.”_**  She replied as she took of her shoes and slipped into the slipper that were waiting by the door. Ren noticed that she did not have and grocery bags in her hands. He breathed a sigh of relief. He followed her into the living room. She almost always cooked for him when she came over but tonight, she wasn’t going to. He had something very important to talk with her about. **_“Kyoko, I have a story to tell you.”_**  he said after they both sat down.   ** _“Alright.”_**  She replied. Ren took a deep breath and began.

 ** _“Once upon a time, many years ago, there lived a young boy. He was a happy child. His mother and father loved him  very much. However, his parents were famous. And everyone expected him to grow up and be just like his parents. No one knew the pain he held deep inside his heart that came from the constant comparison that were made between him and his well-known parents. Once his parents took him on a trip to his father’s homeland to film a movie. After a while the boy became bored and wandered away from the set. After following the path for about ten minutes he found himself near a stream. After taking off his shoes, he waded across the stream._** ** _  
_** ** _A few minutes later he heard crying as a young girl came stumbling into the clearing, she looked up at him and asked ‘Are you a fairy?’ he smirked at her. The little girl poured out her heart to him, telling him everything about her life. Even how her mother was never be satisfied with all her efforts. How she never knew her father. As the days went by they became good friends. And when it was time for the boy to return home he handed the girl a blue stone and promised that it would help to take away the feelings that hurt so deeply. After returning home the boy became a young man and got involved in troublesome things, one night a friend tried to pull him out of the trouble, and got hit by a car. The friend’s girlfriend saw the whole thing and called him a murderer. The young man was contacted a family friend and left home to pursue his dreams across the sea. Years went by as he poured himself into his work. before he knew it he had become a man. After a season he meet a young woman who had enter into the same company to get revenge on the young man who had used her to make his dreams come true. The man was angry at her for a time until he realized that she was the same girl who had befriended him all those years before. Slowly he fell in love with her, but he could not teller because he feared she would reject him. On top of that she is four years younger than him and she is still in high school. But he loved her deeply. So deeply in fact that when she is near he can hardly breath.”_**  Ren took a deep breath. **_“Kyoko,  I am that man and you are the young woman. Kyoko, I am in love with you.”_**

He turned to look at her and saw tears running down her face. 

**_“Why? Why would you fall in love with me? Out of all the people in the industry, why me?”_ ** she asked as she wiped her tears away.

**_“Because, you saw me even when no one else would. And you accepted me. Even when we were children you treated me as a person. Kyoko, this is something I have never had because of who my parents are. Kyoko, I love you because you are you.”_ **  he said as he leaned in close and took her small hands in his.

**_“Ren, I… I love you. I have been in love with you for months. I never told you because I thought you would never return my feelings.”_**  She said with a laugh as tears spilled down her cheeks once more.

**Ren grabbed and held her close, suddenly his phone went off. He pulled back held up his hand and answered his phone. ** _“Hello, unh.. really ? Yes, why? Okay. See you shortly. Goodbye.”_** **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Ren snapped in phone shut, then turned to look at Kyoko. She was sitting next to him, on the couch, watching him intently. He gave her a genuine smile.  **_“Kyoko,  there is something you still need to know.”_ **  he said. Kyoko smiled at him.  **_“All right.”_ **  she responded. Ren took a deep breath before continuing.   **_“My parents just got in, and they are waiting at the office to see me. And to see you.”_ ** Kyoko blinked.  **_“Why would they want to see me? No, offence on your part Ren, but…… I am a nobody.”_ **  she said. Ren laughed out loud, not because it was funny but because it was so far from the truth.  **_“ Believe me, Kyoko, you are not a nobody! You continue to gain fans with every job you do! Moreover, you have already meet my dad. And he loves you.”_ **  Kyoko looked perplexed. Ren looked at her with tenderness.  **_“Kyoko, my parents are Julie and Kuu Hizuri.”_ **  Kyoko’s jaw dropped.  **_“ Forgive me, Ren! I did not know that I was pretending to be you, when Hizuri-sama gave me the acting home-work. Honestly, I thought Koun…… you, were dead. that’s just what I thought from how Hizuri-sama  acted and talked….”_ **

**_“Shhh.”_ ** he interrupted her. **_“ Its alright Kyoko. I am not mad. And, I do not mind if you call my dad, father or even dad. He really likes you.”_ ** She looked down and mumbled **_“It’s rather embarrassing. I am not even his child.”_ ** Koun slipped a finger under Kyoko’s and gently tilted her face up to him.  **_“He considers you his daughter, and if the past is any indication, he has bragged about you to my mother. Knowing her she probably considers you her daugher as well.”_ ** he said in a whisper. He watch as a couple of tears slipped down her cheeks. he gently wiped them away with his thumb as he pulled her close. After a minute he stood up and then  he gently pulled her to her feet.  **_“Come on let’s go meet my parents.”_ **  he said. Without let go of her hands  they walked to the door. Closing it gently behind them.

A short twenty moments later they arrived at the president's office.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Ren and Kyoko stood silently in the elevator, as it ascended to the president’s play room. More commonly known as his office. Kyoko was nervous, no, she was terrified. What would fath.. no Ku… no  Hizuri-san, yes that was right, think of her? What would his wife think of her? They were Ren’s parents, for pete’s sake. She had little hope that things would go well, her mother hated her very existence. She never knew her father. Would they love her or hate her?

Ren on the other hand was giddy with joy, though he hide it well. He had only briefly seen his father six months ago, and he had not seen his mother since he left home all those years ago.He deeply loved Kyoko, and could not wait to introduce her to his mom. After the whole fiasco with Kyoko’s childhood and her mother’s public statement, that she had never had a child, Kyoko could definitely use a strong, kind, compassionate mother figure.

The elevator reached the top floor, and Ren took Kyoko’s hand and led her into the office. Within seconds of the door closing behind them, Ren was knocked to the ground. Kyoko had slipped into the corner, as so to give Ren time with his parents. Unbeknownst to her, Kuu had seen her slip into the corner. He move silently moved towards her.

**_“Oh, my baby, my sweet baby boy.”_ **  the woman, Julie, said as she and Ren got to their feet.

**_“Hi Mom, I missed you.”_ **  Ren said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

**_“My little boy is all grown up! I can’t believe how tall you’ve gotten.”_ ** she said. “ **_I have missed you so much! I am ticked that you did not call or write, however, I understand the need to try and grow outside of your father’s and my shadows.”_ **

**_“Thanks mom.”_ ** Ren replied.

Mean while over in the corner, Kuu taped Kyoko on the shoulder to get her attention. 

**_“Hello Kyoko, how have you been?”_ **  He asked

**_“I am well, Hizuri-san. Thank you for asking.”_ **  She replied with a bow.

**_“None of that now Kyoko. You do not need to bow to me or call me Hizuri-san. I would much prefer, that you give me a hug and call me dad, or father if you must be formal.”_ ** He chuckled. She looked at him for a moment as if to judge his sincerity, then smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He responded in kind, hugging her back.  **_“Come on, I you to meet Julie.”_ ** They walked over to where Ren and Julie stood.

**_“Julie, this is Kyoko. Kyoko, this is my wife Julie.”_ ** Kuu said with a smile. Kyoko smiled before bowing to Julie.

**_“It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am”_ **  she said before standing up. Kuu bopped her on the back of her head.

**_“Kuu! Don’t hit Kyoko! Hello Kyok, please call me Julie, mom, or mother. My husband likes you very much and you need not be formal with me.”_ ** Julie said.

**_“Alright, Julie-san.”_ ** Kyoko said


End file.
